Jetaliya Rose Mcguffin the third
Quotes: "I lost my hand and my brother so yes i hate this armor." "My Armor thirsts for blood the order helps me get quench it's thirst " Biography: The day i lost my hand and gained this dayum armor believe it or not started out so wonderful. it was my birthday and my brother had given me this tiara i have atop my head this moment. what kinda guy is my brother? *sighs* its more like was hes gone has been since that day. you see we had this fascination with exploring the ruins nearby our home an he found a cave leading underground last time we were there so...once the party was over we packed up our gear for the exploit. once we got there it wasn't much just a standard cave we explored maybe 5 -6 hours of it and reached a dead end. we decided to head back but my bother wanted to take a break. he sat down n a rock and the next thing we knew the cave started shaking and the supposed dead end become a door way. we went through naturally and boy did we regret it the moment we went through it shut and we were trapped with only way to go was forward. i don't know how long we walked but all i know was the place was filled with traps. we eventually made to this big open room with this on a pedestal in the center. *holds up her arm* my brother started walking towards it even tho i protested so many times. after he reached a certain distance the floor gave out behind him into a bottomless pit. i thought well shit hes stuck then the floor behind me started to collapses and i had to make a choice stand there ad wait to fall or run and jump. my brother encouraged me and i ran taking the leap i nearly didn't make it but he pull me up and we hugged...that's when i heard the sound of bone and flesh being cut and destroyed. a sharp pain rushed through my arm and my brother gasped. turns out we were not out of the clear like we thought for that time and my brother took a hatchet right into the back and it cut my hand clean off. my brother had died instantly and i slowly started to bleed out. that's when i heard a voice something calling to me. i eventually came to the conclusion it was the gauntlet and i weakly got up and stumbled to it leaning on the pedestal. something told me i had to put it on that it was my only way of survival so i did . i wasnt sure how it would work out with my hand missing but it did. the moment i i got it on more pain shot through my as ti became one with my body and i collapsed when i woke next i was laying next to the well of my village covered in blood later did i find out it was my brothers. - Jetaliya to a solider about her missing hand and her armor Powers: Armor Form: At the cost os some of Jetaliya's own blood she can form the cursed armor. it boosts her speed and strength but can cost her life if used for to long. Category:Characters